


Kiss Me, I'm Irish

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (because she's the only one owning green clothes), Everyone's Wearing Pidge's Clothes, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Irish Lance (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Possessive Keith, Possessiveness, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Well technically Irish Latino Lance, saint patrick's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: I headcanon Lance as half Irish half Latino. So, for Saint Patrick's Day, have a bit of Irish Lance, stealing Pidge's clothes to celebrate and roping the entire team into the celebration!Only. Keith really doesn't like seeing Lance in someone else's color. That's not right. If not blue, then Lance should only be wearing red and black. So it was most definitely time for Keith and Shiro to make a move.





	

Voltron || ShiKeiLan || Voltron || Kiss Me, I'm Irish || Voltron || ShiKeiLan || Voltron

Title: Kiss Me, I'm Irish – When Blue was a bit more Green

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Disclaimer: All rights to the remake reserved to DreamWorks, Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos, and to the original to Toei Animation. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, fluff, cute dorks in love

Main Pairing: Shiro/Keith/Lance

Voltron Characters: Lance Charles McClain, Keith Kogane, Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane, Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk Garett, Princess Allura, Coran

Summary: The day started strange when Lance entered the dining hall wearing all green.

**Kiss Me, I'm Irish**

_When Blue was a bit more Green_

Everyone was already gathered in the dining hall by the time Lance entered the room. Hunk's fork clattered to the ground and Pidge made a slightly offended sound, while Coran and Allura looked very confused. Shiro was good at keeping his posture, but on the inside, he was gaping like a fish, while Keith next to him looked majorly pissed off.

"What... uhm... I'm sorry, paladins, but did I miss something?", inquired Allura confused.

Lance grinned broadly as he sat down next to Hunk. He looked even happier as he took his green space goo, giggling delighted in a way that softened Shiro's eyes fondly.

"Dude, you like took the clothes out of the wrong closet?", supplied Hunk carefully.

"Well. I don't own anything green, but it's Saint Patrick's Day", drawled Lance and shrugged.

Pidge's shirt was _ridiculously_ tight on Lance, it was also too short, revealing his hip-bones and belly-button. And Keith would be all over ogling that and appreciating the sight, if not for the fact that _Lance was wearing Pidge's clothes_. It pissed the Red Paladin off so much that he needed his boyfriend to physically hold him back. Shiro had a calming hand resting on Keith's knee to sooth him, but it didn't work too well. Yes, Keith loved Shiro – loved Shiro so much, has loved him for so long, was so grateful that Shiro was now officially _his_ – but this was Lance they were talking about here. Lance, who Keith also loved and who _should_ be his. And Shiro _knew_ this. Shiro knew that Keith wanted and needed Lance, because Shiro wanted and needed Lance too. So Shiro should be totally behind Keith and hate seeing someone else's colors on Lance just as much.

"How would you even be able to _tell_?", asked Hunk doubtfully.

"Yeah. And what do you care?", barked Keith, gritting his teeth as he glared at the offensive shirt.

Lance lowered an unimpressed glare at them all as he took a spoon full of space-goo before answering. "Well, first of all, I've been counting days since we left for space. And today _is_ Saint Patrick's Day. Secondly... I _am_ Irish, so I _do_ care."

"You're what now?", asked Pidge doubtfully, looking the Latino over. "I mean..."

Lance gave her a pointed look as he stubbornly took another spoon full of space-goo. "Lance Charles McClain, very nice to meet you. I got the Irish on my mother's side."

"...I still have so many questions", muttered Pidge beneath her breath.

"My mom's from Ireland, my dad's from Puerto Rico, he moved to Ireland and took my mom's last name. If you need more, I could draw you a picture of my family tree?", snarked Lance.

Pidge snorted and rolled her eyes before elbowing him. "Still. _My_ shirt!"

"You'll get it back! Washed!", exclaimed Lance and waved his arms around irritated. "I just want a _piece_ of normality in this universal mess of doom and destruction!"

He grew more irate toward the end, voice cracking a little. His team looked at him with soft eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I do feel like I am missing something", said Coran gently but confused.

"Saint Patrick's Day is a holiday. It's kind of about national pride. I dunno if you Alteans had something like nations? But it's... if you're Irish, you show you're proud of who you are", replied Lance softly. "When I was little, my aunt would dress me and all my siblings up in all green clothes and her, mom and abuela would cook and use food dye so everything would be green and dad and abuelo would drink green dyed beer and we all would just... be together. When I moved to the US, it was kind of just me and Viv, my older sister who moved there a couple years before me. We'd go to Irish pubs together and laugh about the Americans getting shit-face drunk while playing Irish." Lance paused and looked at his lap, his eyes incredibly sad. "I miss my family. I miss them _so much_. I miss home so much. So... So I wanna celebrate, with the family I have here, now."

He looked up at them pleadingly and there was such a warmth that flooded the other paladins and the two Alteans. Allura smiled and clapped loudly as she sat up.

"Well then, tell me what we have to do to celebrate this day with you! It sounds like a wonderful idea to bond with the entire team", declared the princess with a gentle smile.

Lance looked at her so gratefully.

/break\

Lance looked prettier in red. Or at least with red-flushed cheeks. It wasn't quite enough for Keith, but it was better than nothing. And besides, everyone on the team had moved on to wearing some piece of clothes from Pidge – in Shiro's case, that was only a scarf because nothing else would fit him. Keith spent the whole afternoon snuggled up close to Shiro, enjoying the closeness and warmth of the one boyfriend he had, while staring longingly at the boyfriend he didn't have. Lance looked so happy and carefree as they all sat together, eating green food and drinking what was Coran's attempt at green beer. Most of the time, Lance talked about life in Ireland on his grandparents' farm, with his siblings and parents and aunt and grandparents. Keith fell a little more in love with him the more he watched and listened to Lance.

"Tonight", whispered Keith firmly as he kissed Shiro beneath the ear.

"Are you sure?", asked Shiro doubtfully, worry in his dark eyes.

"Yes. I'm tired of him not being ours. I'm tired of waiting for him to catch on on his own. He's right. I miss home, I miss normality too, but I don't think we'll ever get it back, so we need to create our own, new kind of home and normality and I want Lance to be ours in that", replied Keith.

Shiro looked at Keith with a small but somewhat proud smile before kissing the Red Paladin. It got them the usual 'ew' and complain about PDA from Pidge and Hunk, both only teasing playfully.

"I think everyone has had enough of this stuff you call 'beer'", declared Coran doubtfully as he watched Pidge and Lance dancing on the table while a drunk-flustered Allura giggled and clapped.

"I think you might be right with that, Coran", agreed Shiro, always the worried team-leader.

"I'll bring Pidge to her room", offered Hunk with an amused grin.

"No—o, I'm not do—one yet", whined Pidge.

Hunk snorted and shouldered the girl before carrying her off. Coran gently grabbed Allura by the arm to guide her to her chambers too, both Coran and Hunk looking at Shiro quizzically. The Black Paladin nodded his confirmation as he walked up to a pouting, whining Lance who demanded his dance partner back. Though as Shiro gently but firmly grasped him and adjusted to carrying him bridal style, all of Lance's complaints died. He actually looked pretty content as he snuggled up to Shiro's broad, muscular chest. Keith knew how comfortable it was for snuggling and he wouldn't mind sharing it with Lance at night. Smirking amused, Keith stepped up to them to gently caress Lance's soft hair. The brunette looked up with bleary eyes, smiling at Keith before giggling.

"What's so funny?", asked Keith with a frown.

"You look _so weird_ in green", snickered Lance happily.

Keith rolled his eyes, but he did so fondly as he led the way toward Lance's room. "Are you going to be fine or will you be puking your guts out later?"

"Oi!", exclaimed Lance with a pout. "I'm Irish! I can hold my liquor! And that piss-brew Coran made is really weak. Like, seriously. Gareth made way stronger real beer!"

Keith raised an eyebrow but opted to believe that Lance's big brother made better beer than Coran; today's brew had proven that it wouldn't be a hard task to make better beer than Coran. But the Altean had tried and had done the best he could without an actual recipe or the proper needed means and that was all that really mattered. Keith returned to patting Lance's hair.

"So, since you're Irish, we get to kiss you today, right?", drawled Keith as they reached the room.

"Huh?", grunted Lance, sobering up a little as he looked at the Red Paladin.

"Subtle, Kei", chuckled Shiro teasingly, hugging Lance a little closer.

Lance looked utterly comfortable as he rubbed his cheek against that impressive chest. "What's he talking about, Shiro? Your boyfriend is being weird."

"My boyfriend is trying to become your boyfriend", offered Shiro gently.

"That's silly", snorted Lance, rubbing his nose against Shiro's collarbone. "Keith already has the perfect boyfriend, why'd he trade that in for _me_?"

Shiro preened a little at being called the 'perfect boyfriend', though then he frowned. "Keith doesn't want to trade me in. Keith and I both want you as our boyfriend. And I don't really see why trading me in for you isn't a good deal. You're amazing, Lance. That's why we want you."

Lance stared up at him with wide, stunned eyes, simply gaping while they continued on to Lance's bedroom. "That's... crazy. You... two? Both of you? Want me? _Why_?"

"Because you're amazing. Like today, when you gave all of us this... little bit of normality. You're the one tying this team together and making us feel like a family, making all of this craziness feel normal with your stupid jokes", replied Keith, looking at Lance. "So... do you... want to?"

Lance was still gaping at them like a fish. They reached his room and Keith opened the door for them so Shiro could carry Lance inside. The Black Paladin gently put Lance down, holding him by his waist with his Galra arm wrapped tightly around it. His human hand reached up to cup Lance's cheek and lift his face up so he could get lost in those ocean-blue eyes.

"Can I kiss you, Lance?", asked Shiro gently, looking at Lance pleadingly.

"...Yes...?", offered Lance reluctantly, not quite believing what was happening.

Shiro smiled pleased as he brought his lips upon Lance's, kissing him softly and gently but conveying all the love he held for the Irish Latino. Lance whimpered into the kiss, overwhelmed by its intensity. Shiro's hand wandered down to Lance's hip so he could properly hold the Blue Paladin in place, pulling him closer against himself. Lance moaned as he found himself pressed against Shiro like that. Keith growled softly as he watched them, his own eyes dark from lust. He enjoyed the way those two looked together – Shiro, the broad, strong, tall one looming over their fragile, cute, short Lance. Shiro was practically towering over Lance, completely surrounding the pretty Blue Paladin. Keith felt himself more than enthralled by watching them. But watching them was not enough, because Keith wanted in on that action, he wanted some of that pretty, bratty mouth too.

"Shiro. Stop hogging our new boyfriend", complained Keith impatiently after a moment.

"Right. Sorry. He just...", drawled Shiro with a slight blush.

His firm grip on Lance's waist allowed him to pull Lance off and turn him around so Lance was now facing Keith. Cheeks flushed, lips kiss-swollen, eyes half-lid and dazed. Keith decided he _really_ liked that look on Lance. Grabbing him by the neck, Keith pulled Lance into a deep, passionate kiss, burning with all the want Keith had suppressed for months now. Lance whimpered cutely into the kiss, desperately clinging onto Keith's shirt as he was more overwhelmed by the want and need that was so raw and pure. Shiro made an appreciative sound from where he was sitting down on the bed and watching them. Keith wondered what they looked like, but then he didn't quite care anymore because he got to feel Lance. He wanted to feel more though. He wanted to overpower Lance the same way Shiro did with his pure physical superiority. Keith was only a few centimeter taller than Lance though, so he had to cheat a little. Backing Lance off against the bed, Keith gave it another gentle push to make the Blue Paladin land on the bed. Keith sat down between Lance's legs, relishing in having Lance beneath him like that. Keith's hands found Lance's free stripe of stomach, touching it teasingly and grabbing the shirt by the hem, pulling it up harshly and breaking the kiss long enough to get the shirt completely off. Lance squeaked and wrapped his arms around his torso, face a bright dark red as he stared doe-eyed at Keith.

"W—What the quiznak, mullet-head?!", exclaimed Lance with a glare. "I'm not going to put out after one kiss! O—Or is that all you want out of this?"

"What? No. Don't be an idiot", grunted Keith irritated as he motioned for Shiro. "I'm not trying to have sex with you. We literally just got together. I just want you out of that damn shirt. It's the _wrong color_. I don't want to see you in anyone else's color."

There was something growly and primal in Keith's voice that made Lance shudder.

/break\

Allura and Coran were watching curiously but refraining from commenting, while Pidge and Hunk did nothing but comment. They giggled and snickered and whispered and even wolf-whistled all through breakfast. They didn't actually put it to _words_ , but it was enough to paint Lance's face in that pretty red blush that Keith thought fit him quite well.

"I'm sorry, but I do have to ask... Is this another one of those national holidays?", asked Coran, looking curiously at Lance. "Shall I brew more of the beer?"

Lance flushed even darker as he sank down in his chair. He was wearing one of Shiro's black shirts, the thing entirely too large on him, the sleeves covering his finger-tips and the collar slipping off his shoulder. Not that the others got to notice the latter, considering Lance was wearing Keith's jacket over Shiro's shirt. The Red Paladin was content just wearing a shirt himself today, because he was primarily pleased seeing Lance in his favorite jacket like that. All red and black and _claimed_.

"This is not about a holiday", explained Pidge after a moment, having mercy on their confused Alteans. "It's about Shiro and Keith being possessive dorks."

"Yeah. It means that Keith and Shiro finally found the courage to ask Lance out", added Hunk.

"Oh, fascinating!", exclaimed Coran, twirling his mustache.

Lance just blushed even more and buried his nose in the collar of Keith's jacket, inhaling the Red Paladin's scent. He must like it, because he just blushed darker, making Keith grin pleased. Shiro next to Keith snorted amused by that pleased grin, leaning down to kiss Keith's neck gently.

"Hey!", complained Lance with a pout. "Keith shouldn't be the only one to get Shiro-love!"

Keith rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to tell Lance that he was being a dork, but then Lance got up from his own chair and _sat down in Keith's lap_. And there went all the complains that Keith had about Lance's whining. The Red Paladin stared wide-eyed and surprised at the completely natural way that Lance climbed into his lap to sit so he could reach Shiro's face and steal a kiss of his own, looking utterly pleased when he got his kiss. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's waist to hold him in place, because as much as he had loved to have Lance beneath him when kissing him yesterday, having Lance sit on his lap to make out with Shiro was even better. It was so good that Keith even managed to tune out the gagging noises Pidge was making.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise post! This was in no way planned, but me and my girls headed out for Saint Patrick's Day last night and it made me think of how I headcanon Lance as half Irish and that I'd really like to see him dress in green for Saint Paddy's and have Keith get all growly and possessive about the wrong color on *his* Lance :D So, yeah, thus this unplanned little oneshot was born and I hope you enjoyed it! Happy belated Saint Patrick's Day ;)


End file.
